1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a refrigerator having an icemaker to produce ice, an ice bucket to store ice, and a crusher to crush ice.
2. Description of the Related Art
A refrigerator, a home appliance used to keep food fresh, generally includes a storage compartment to store food and a cold air supply unit to supply cold air. Depending on consumer demand, the refrigerator may be provided with an icemaker to produce ice and an ice bucket to store produced ice. The refrigerator may be further provided with a crusher to crush the ice produced in the icemaker.
The non-crushed ice produced in the icemaker may be stored in the ice bucket, and when necessary, it may be transported to a dispenser provided to the door through a transport unit provided to the ice bucket. While being transported to the dispenser, the non-crushed ice may be crushed into ice fragments through the crusher.
A crusher includes a rotating blade, a fixed blade, a motor to generate rotational force, an opening/closing member to select whether to crush ice, and a solenoid unit to drive the opening/closing member.
Such a conventional crusher has been coupled to an end of a transport unit and arranged in an ice bucket wherein the transport unit is placed. Accordingly, this has led to increase of the size of the ice bucket. Thereby, there has been limit to enhancing space utilization and usability of the storage compartments and the rear surfaces of the doors.